


Happy Birthday, My Favorite Russian Lover

by PinkGold



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, illya deserves all the love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: It was in their eyes, their every glance and their conspiratorial smiles. Sometimes a whispered conversation would end the moment he walked in the room, and the silence was so disconcerting he would have to blink a few times before following whatever they started blabbering excitedly about, as if the whispering never happened.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Happy Birthday, My Favorite Russian Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AranGondor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranGondor/gifts).



> !! Happy Birthday Jo <3 <3 <3   
> For everything you've done, you deserve this (and more!) ((I hope you like it!))

Frankly, Illya should have seen it coming.

It was in their eyes, their every glance and their conspiratorial smiles. Sometimes a whispered conversation would end the moment he walked in the room, and the silence was so disconcerting he would have to blink a few times before following whatever they started blabbering excitedly about, as if the whispering never happened.

Or the way they would hide things behind their backs in a not very subtle way--not at all. Were they really spies?--and pretend there was nothing wrong, ignoring the elephant in the room.

Illya wouldn’t push. He knew Gaby and Napoleon had a connection that was different than the ones he had with them, so he wouldn’t blame them for excluding him, not really. That didn’t mean it did not hurt, but he tried to ignore the pain for their sake.

So, it was no mystery Illya had no idea what was about to happen when on one morning he woke up in his lovers’ embrace, warm and caring, at each side of him. Gaby kissed him, her huge smile never leaving her lips while Napoleon nuzzled and left a few pecks on his nape.

Illya didn’t want to admit he was getting confused, but their constant show of affection out of nowhere was making his brain short circuit.

“What is the meaning of this?” he managed to ask, lips still brushing over Napoleon’s from their previous kiss.

They looked at each other, both taken aback.

“Illya… it’s June 25th,” Gaby explained, as if the date has some important meaning for her.

Napoleon rose to his elbows when Illya still looked lost.

“Your birthday?”

_ Oh shit. _

Gaby giggled beside him.

“Did you forget your own birthday, love?”

He felt his cheeks getting red, but frowned.

“No, I did not. I just figured it wasn’t important.”

“Not important?” Napoleon repeated, his american accent getting stronger with his shock, “why wouldn’t your birthday, my dearest lover, be important?”

Illya didn’t answer, just shrugged.

“Well,” Gaby started before kissing him on his cheeks, “it  _ is _ important for us, so we thought we could celebrate.” From behind her, she picked an album that looked big on her small hands and gave it to him. With a shy smile, she continued, “Happy birthday, Illya, I hope you like this. We made it together.”

He nodded and gently undid the ribbon that held the album closed. Illya held his breath with a gasp after he slowly opened the album and saw the pictures inside. He wasn’t one to get emotional, but the photos gave out so much love, he felt like crying.

Most photos he couldn’t even point out when they’ve been taken. Photos of them throughout their one year together scattered around the pages. Some beautifully taken--courtesy of yours truly--of Napoleon and Gaby (and weren’t they beautiful together) but also from Illya and Gaby and Illya and Napoleon as well as of the three of them.

It was breathtaking, looking at their pictures. They were intimate, theirs, something that could never be out in the open but so incredibly pure and full of love, Illya didn’t even mind when the first tear dropped from his eyes. 

Hands cradled his face then, caring, gentle hands from his lovers. They cleaned his cheeks, peppered his temples and lips with soft kisses and murmurs of undying love and devotion. His chest felt alive, burning with passion and love and appreciation for them.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “this is my favorite birthday yet.”

Napoleon smiled and shook his head.

“Wait for you to see what happens next.”

Illya gave that a thought.

“Sex?”

His answers got Gaby and Napoleon chukling.

“Yes, dummy, but before that, we want to take you to out,” Gaby said, excitement dancing freely in her eyes.

“A restaurant?”

“A japanese restaurant,” Napoleon confirmed, “it’s new, they opened two weeks ago. They sell all kinds of japanese food, and I can’t help but remember how much you loved the ramen we had in our mission in Japan.”

Illya blinked a few more tears from his eyes and gaped in awe.

“You remember that,” he didn’t know why that information made his heart ache lovingly.

Napoleon’s expression grew softer.

“Of course I do, just like I remember Gaby’s favorite dessert, your shoe’s size and so on,” he breathed out a dreamy laugh, “I remember things from the loves of my life.”

“Gosh, Nap, you are such a sap. Illya, we are dating a hopeless romantic,” Gaby groaned through her smile, and Napoleon shoved her playfully on her knee. As he watched them bickering and playing, a faint, intimate smile grew on Illya’s face. He couldn’t have asked for a better way to start his birthday.

“I love you two so much,” he admitted, and the shuffling stopped. He wasn’t one to openly say this kind of things, but everything they did for him, taking these pictures, revealing them, keeping it a secret because they knew he would love the surprise, this morning, their smiles… how could he not say it?

“We love you too,” Gaby said back softly as Napoleon kissed him once more.

Illya hummed, smile growing wider. They were his favorite present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over tumblr at [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
